


Body Politic, The

by Marguerite



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marguerite/pseuds/Marguerite
Summary: Together they would make one perfect, indestructible, undefeatable body.





	Body Politic, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Written for Rachel Flax in response to "Fan the Vote." A good cause if ever there was one.  
  
Thanks to Ria for giving it the eagle-eye.  


* * *

She is bone where he is muscle, and together they would appear to be the perfect framework. Her structure melding to his sinew. Her brains supporting his cockiness. Together they would make one perfect, indestructible, undefeatable body.

Josh wants this relationship more than he's wanted anything in recent memory. It makes perfect sense to merge the White House Deputy Chief of Staff with one of the most powerful women in the country. Either one of them can effect a policy change with a few well-placed phone calls. And they're working on the same side. They are liberal, progressive Democrats with impressive pedigrees and even more impressive resumes. God, what they can accomplish.

Of course, he is certain that he is in love with her. He is vaguely guilty that he puts the first reason before the second.

He needs her rigidity more than he realizes. He's stubborn, to be sure, but sometimes he is too willing to give up key points to win a compromise. Amy will not do that. For all his bluster and braggadocio, he's far more willing to adjust his viewpoints than she. Amy's mind, set to a task, is as immutable as Stonehenge.

Sometimes he thinks she might benefit from a little more of his muscle, of the parts of him that remain flexible. Viewpoints as unyielding as Amy's might shatter if dropped or pushed over, and he has certainly seen that happen often enough in his career. Nonetheless, Amy is focused, and a focused Amy is a happy Amy. Give everything to women and Amy is happy. Even if it means that others equally deserving don't get what they need, Amy is still happy. And focused.

Josh can appreciate focus. He admires her determination even when he disagrees with her position. He admits freely that he doesn't work with underprivileged women - although he doubts Amy has seen too many, personally, since moving into her impressive offices. Sometimes he thinks Amy is over the edge. He knows she often thinks he's ineffectual and too easily manipulated. There are times when he hates giving in to win a fraction of one of his positions. Lately, though, he has taken a page from her book and stood firm where before he would have bent, even just a little.

Sometimes it works better than others.

Amy does not use the flexibility Josh has tried to teach her. At least not at work. At night, curled up in the sanctuary of her white-sheeted bed, she expands her framework to include things he had dreamt of, not without considerable guilt, back when they were in college and she was Chris' girl. She melts to him then, pliant, adventurous, funny. Josh loves her in this liquid state because it's something he can understand. It's when they are lying chest to breast, sweat evaporating like the minutes no one took at a meeting, that he feels as if they are truly flesh of one flesh, bone of one bone.

The body politic.

***  
End  
***  
Feedback is always welcome


End file.
